Union Station
by Angie24889
Summary: This my verison of Union Station  season 3 episode 8  It's a one parter about Carter and Susan. Its a one parter. I will write a follow up.


ER (Emergency Room) Union Station. My Version

Dr John Truman Carter and Dr Susan Lewis.

John Carter is sitting in the doctor's lounge trying to think of ways to stop Susan getting on the 4:20pm train to Phoenix in the afternoon, He looked at his watch and sighed.

_Man its 5:00 am I've been on all night with barely being paged and I still can think of a good reason to make Susan stay here in Chicago. I've been in love with her since my very first day her just over two years ago when I arrived here as a third year med student... now I'm a Doctor and i still can get the guts to tell Susan i love her. It's not liked we'd get into trouble anymore because she's not my teacher she's a college...I know I'm not the only one that in love the her, Mark is too... I overheard Doug telling him to go confess his love too Susan, So I need to try and find away to tell her I love her and ask her to stay before he does. I don't want to live my life without her. _

John's train of thought is interrupted by his pager going off. He picks up his pager and looks at it before standing up and making his self look presentable. John walks to the elevator were he meets Dr Peter Benton...  
"You get paged to the ER too then Dr Benton?" John  
asked walking into the elevator... 

"Yes Carter, We've got two trauma patients coming in so I'll take one and you take the other okay?" Peter replied.

"You know what kind of trauma?" John asked Peter as they walked out of the elevator...

"Mark said Car versus tree... Drunk Driver with his drunken girlfriend..." Peter replied walking to the Trauma rooms...

"Will they ever learn not to drink and drive..."John said while walking alone with Peter...

"I doubt it as long as there's idiots and alcohol we'll get left to pick up the piece...but I don't think that the patients upstairs needing transplants will be caring." Peter replied walking into trauma room one where Mark and the team where working on the drunk driver...

John sighed and walked into trauma room 2 where Susan was working on the drunk drivers girlfriend. John pulled on his gown.

"Got the bullet Dr Lewis?" John asked walking over to her. 

"No I.D 22 year old female, Passenger in Car versus tree collision, Suspect ruptured spleen and possibly a liver lac, No obvious head or neck trauma.. GCS of 13, she had a pnemothoracs so I put in a chest drain. Waiting for her blood results to come back... Blood gases are normal. Othro are coming down to look at her tib and fib fracture of her left leg." Susan replied giving John a smile..

"Thank you Dr Lewis. I think this one of our last patients we're working on together." he replied while checking the patients ultrasound scan of her belly as Dr Doyle does the scan..

"Yeah i suppose it is, Dr Carter. But then I am on till 2pm, so maybe we'll get a few patients in before then..." Susan replied with a small smile at John.

"Yeah maybe we will...anyway I better get our Jane Doe up to the OR as Dr Morgenstern is waiting for us. Can I get 8 units crossed matched and sent to the or incase needed." John replied while helping to transport the patient out of trauma room two to the OR.

Susan's small smile faded away as John left with the patient, as she realized that she'll never see him growing into and becoming the amazing Surgeon that she knew he would be. Susan walked towards the Doctors Lounge to go on her break and think about if moving is what she really wants. Susan made herself a coffee then sat down on the sofa and looked out the window as the rain poured down over Chicago. Her mind drifted onto thoughts of John, Mark and leaving all her friends at County General hospital that she made over the years...

_Until this morning I don't think I ever realized how hard it would be to leave this place. Of course I want to go to Phoenix and be with Chloe, Joe and little Suzie, their family but part of me thinks I'll be intruding on their life... I know I won't be as they asked me to move closer and it will be nice to be able to see little Suzie whenever I want to, well apart from when I'm working. Part of me feels like I should stay because I love Mark like a brother and I feel I should be here to help him move on from his divorce with Jennifer... I know he's still upset over Jennifer getting married before him. I do believe he'll find someone in time, But it's not me... Me, I love John Truman Carter, but I don't think he feels the same way. I see the way he flirts with the new pedes surgical Attending Dr Abby Keaton. Maybe it's for the best that I'm moving away from here, I won't have to see him flirting all the time with Abby... He flirts with me sometimes but in a friendly way, and that always what it'll be... As of two pm today i wont have to worry about anyone here, I can move to Phoenix and let John have his life with Abby or who ever the lucky woman is. Maybe i'll meet someone else as well and move on with my life... But then maybe i'll be destined to wonder what would have, could have happened between me and John._

Susan sighed and finished her coffee, puts the empty cup in the sink and stared out the window as Mark walks in.

"You okay Susan?" Mark asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, am fine Mark, Just thinking about how strange it'll be working in a new hospital in a new city." she replied to Mark lying..

"Yeah...We'll all miss you here.. Especially me." Mark said standing beside her and putting his hand on her back...

"I'll miss everyone too, Especially you Mark.. your my best friend" she replied sighing as she rested her head against him.

"Then don't go Susan, Stay, Stay here Susan... I love you.. I love you so much i dont want you too go." Mark told her,rubbing her back, as Susan turned round and looked at him in the eyes.

"Mark... I...I... I love you but not in that way... I love you as a brother Mark...as the big brother i never had... I'm so sorry if i gave you any reason to think otherwise.. but your my best friend... my family...I'm in love with someone else... your a great guy... I'm sure you'll find someone thats ment for you one day and she'll be a wonderful step mother to Rachel." she replied with tears in her eyes..

"Oh..ok, I understand Susan. Probably best that we stay best friends... wouldnt want to spoil our friendship" he said cuddling her.

John walked out of the OR after saving his Jane Doe patient and helping Dr Benton out on saving her boyfriends life.. he looked at his watch and sighed as it was 10am, in another four hours Susan will be leaving for good he thought to his self as he went to check on Dr Benton's Pre Op and Post Op patients.

An hour later John has finished checking on his and Dr Benton's patients, he walks into the Doctors lounge in the ER and makes his self a nice hot cup of coffee that he's been dying to have since 5am this morning. He sits down on a sofa and takes a sip of his hot coffee and sighs, his mind wandered back to the thoughts of this morning of Susan.

_In less than three hours, Susan's shift will finish, her final ever shift here at County General Hospital. I need to stop her from leaving here. I cant let her leave with out knowing how i feel? Can I? No i can't i need to tell her, she should at least know she's got a reason, shouldnt she? God why does love and life have to be so complicated. It's not like theres anyone else that i love... Me and Abby we where just a bit of fun, but nothing serious, plus she's leaving anyway to go teach pedes surgery in the far east. Dr Susan Lewis is well she's the love of my life... I find that my heart skips beats when i'm talking to her, working with her or just even her seeing her walking by me. I really need no big traumas to happened until after at least four pm so i can at least have the chance to talk to Susan before it's too late. _

John finished his coffee and put down the cup, before standing up and walking out the Doctors lounge and walks to the elevator to go back up to the surgical floor when Dr Doug Ross, the departments Pedes Fellow Resident shouts on him. John walks over to Doug..

"Whats wrong Doctor Ross?" John asked walking to the patients room with him.

"Scott Adams, 10 years old, Suspected appendicitis." Doug replied, handing John the patients chart and lab results.

" Okay thanks Dr Ross." John replied reading the chart and lab results. He then procceded to checking Scott over and talk to his parents as Doug's diagnosis was indeed right. He then walked to the nurses station and phoned the OR and paged Dr Benton to let them know he was bring up an Appy.

Meanwhile at the otherside of ER, Susan had just finished treating an LOL (Little Old Lady) who fell down the stairs and sprained her ankle. Susan walked over to the nurses station and placed the chart in the discharged pile. She looked at the clock above the nurses station and sighed, it was 12 o'clock, she had two hours left of her shift and she had managed to tell John how she felt about him, as she hasnt seen him since half five this morning when they worked on a patient. She looked up at Doug how was standing at the other side of her finishing up his charts.

"Hey Doug, have you seen Carter around?" she asked in a casual manner as if she needed him for a consult.

"Yeah about half an hour ago, he took one of my patients up to the OR for an need him for anything?" Doug replied still doing his charts..

"Was going to get him to check a patient of mine, with a suspected hernia, but i suppose i can wait for him to come back down from surgery." she replied trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'm sure he should be out of the OR in the next half an hour or so." Doug replied,pick up a new chart and walking off to see the patient.

Susan's heart sank a little when Doug told her John wasn't in the department. She decided to keep her mind and herself busy by dealing with a new patient.

An hour later John's heart sank as he looked up at the clock in the or it was half one. Susan would be leaving in thirty minutes for good, with out knowing how he felt.

_I hate when patients have complactions it means i'm in the OR longer than i should be, especially today. I need to get out of here soon, i need to stop her from leaving. God how long does it take for a biopsy to come back we cant close up until we find out if the tumor we spotted on the patients kidney is benign or malignant. So much for a routine appy. I should have just taken today off then i wouldn't have to worry about the time, I couldnt have waited at Susan's apartment for her to return to collect her bags and told her then, instead i came into work like an idiot thinking this would be the best place to catch her, well i was wrong so wrong.. i havent seen her since about half five this morning. _

Susan sighs as she walks into the staff room,and starts cleaning out her locker she had just said goodbye to everyone she worked with for the past 6 years at a little goodbye party there, the only person she didn't see was Dr John Truman Carter, the man she loves, but has never had the courage to tell him, knowing that in five minutes time she won't be able too. In five minutes this chapter of her life would be over and a new chapter begining. She walks out and hands over her I.D badge and locker name plate,before taking one look at the department and walking out for good.

John walked out of the or at ten past two after closing up the patient who thankfully didnt have cancer. John goes to his locker and gets his jacket and bag and leaves with his shift finally over to try and catch Susan and stop her from leaving. He ran out to his car and got in puting his jacket and bag on the passenger side and starts driving to Susan's apartment. John at arrives at Susan's apartment and runs up the stairs and into her empty apartment and sighs as the landlady walks in.. 

"If your looking for Dr Lewis, she just left 20 minutes ago." the landlady told John..

" Okay thanks." John replied, running out of the department back to his car.

Susan is sitting at the platform of the station waiting for her train to arrive so she could board and get ready for her new life with her sister Chloe, Joe and Little Suzie. She looked at her watch and sighed four pm the train should be here soon she thought.

John arrived at the station at ten past four and ran to platform ten...

"If your looking for the Phionex train its been moved to platform six!" a cleaner told John.

"Thanks!" John looked over at platform six he started shouting for her but she didnt hear him...He runs to platform 6 as she boards the train..

"Susan! SUSAN!" John shouted.. she must have heard him as she got off the train as he walked over to her..

"John? What ? Why are you here ?" Susan looked at him surprised but in away very happy.

"Don't go Susan, please don't go!" he replied looking into her eyes..

"I have nothing to stay for John!" she told him, knowing it was true..

"Susan, I'll be your reason to stay... I love you Susan Lewis... I've been in love with you for over two years." he replied with a lump in his throat.

"Oh John,I'm in love with you too. " she replied as John pulled her into his arms and Kisses her, she kisses him back dropping her bags onto the platform and wrapping his arms around him as the train leaves the station.


End file.
